Passing Disorder
by Sam's Masen
Summary: Edward a fait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave. Mais Bella est là.


Je fermai les yeux et soupirai de bien-être. Qu'est ce que j'aimais les bains, ils avaient le don de me détendre à un point inimaginable, enfin après les massages quasi-quotidien d'Edward. Alors que je refermai le robinet mon téléphone sonna. Je regardai l'identifiant. Alice. Je m'essuyai rapidement les mains et répondis.

« Hey, Alice ! N'as-tu pas vu que je prenais un bain ? J'accepte le shopping, tu acceptes les ba... »

Mais c'est la voix paniquée de ma meilleure amie qui brisa définitivement ma quiétude.

« Bella. Bella, c'est Edward ! Il faut que tu viennes. Rapidement. »

Je suis certaine qu'à ce moment là, Alice put entendre mon cœur louper plusieurs battements et mon souffle se couper. Je me repris du mieux que possible et répondis.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Je me levai le plus vite possible, manquant de m'ouvrir le crâne sur le meuble en marbre. Je me séchai, m'habillai, et filai rapidement à ma voiture. J'eus beau poussai « Titinne » à son grand maximum, le temps pour aller jusqu'à la villa sembla durer une éternité. Pendant le trajet, je m'imaginai le pire, une visite des Volturi, des nomades. Peut être les Quileutes avaient-ils rompu le traité ? Je ne me souciai pas de Victoria, celle ci ayant été liquidée quelques mois plutôt. J'arrivai enfin et vis Emmett et Rosalie assis sur le perron, chuchotant entre eux. Je m'approchai, angoissée.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Alice m'a appelé, il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ? »

« Bella » m'interrompit doucement la voix de Rosalie. « Calme toi, s'il te plaît. Rien de grave n'est arrivé à Edward, enfin... »

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Rosalie Hale hésiter et chercher ses mots. Elle éclata soudainement en sanglots dépourvus de larmes dans les bras de son compagnon. La voir dans cette état m'effraya d'avantage. Je pris une grande inspiration et poussai la porte de la villa. Je fus immédiatement envahie par les notes douces du piano. River Flows in You. Je respirai déjà mieux sachant que mon vampire n'était pas mort ou parti. Je trouvai Alice dans le salon et me dirigeai vers elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras alors que j'observai le visage défait de Jasper.

« Alice, que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Bella, je suis désolée si je t'ai angoissée…c'est…c'est Edward. Il … je. » Elle prit une grande inspiration et chuchota. « Il a mordu une humaine. Il l'a tué. Il a tué une adolescente !»

Mon cœur s'arrêta en même que la douce mélodie qui provenait de la chambre d'Edward s'interrompait. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes quand je réalisai les paroles de ma meilleure amie. Il avait tué une fille ? Mais … Je sursautai quand un bruit sourd sortit de l'étage. Jasper me sourit tristement et m'indiqua les escaliers. Je courrai rejoindre mon vampire adoré, j'entrai sans frapper pour le retrouver debout, au centre de la pièce, détruite. Mes yeux balayèrent le sol, sur lequel jonchait ses CDs et livres ainsi que plusieurs photos de sa famille. Je m'approchai lentement de lui comme si j'allai le faire fuir en faisant un mouvement brusque. Un silence pesant régnait dans la chambre. Ses yeux étaient durement fermés. Je me retrouvai en face de lui, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille comme s'ils avaient leur propre volonté alors que j'entourai son cou des miens, reposant mes doigts sur sa nuque glacée. Il frissonna.

« Edward…Ouvres les yeux, chéri … S'il te plaît. »

Mais ses yeux restèrent fermés, je passai mon doigt sur ses cernes qui, pour une fois étaient quasi-inexistantes. Soudain, mes yeux croisèrent ses magnifiques yeux couleur rubis. Ils étaient remplis de venin qui ne coulerait jamais. Je soupirai.

« Oh, Edward. »

Il me serra dans ses bras aussi fortement que mes membres d'humaine le lui permettaient. Ma tête partie dans son cou, dans lequel je posai tendrement un baiser. Je le sentit prendre de légères inspirations, comme pour se ré-habituer à ma fragrance. Il se mit rapidement à sangloter, je remontai mes mains et les passai dans ses cheveux. Il gémit.

« Bella … Je … C'était une enfant, Bella ! Un bébé. Elle avait 16 ans, et je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai vidé de son sang. Je suis un monstre, je devrai être mort ! Je devrai être à sa place. Pas ici ! »

Mes larmes débordèrent quand il tomba à genoux devant moi, ses bras enserrant ma taille. Je sanglotai.

« Edward ! Lèves-toi, je t'en supplie. Edward … »

Mais il resta au sol, essayant de se calmer, je me laissai alors tomber à sa hauteur et pris son visage entre mes mains. Je fixai mon regard au sien.

« Edward ! Stop ! Je … j'aimerai te dire que ce n'est rien mais je ne peux pas. C'est comme ça, le mal est fait, chéri. Et même si je sais que c'est à l'instant ton souhait le plus cher, tu ne peux retourner en arrière. Edward … je … je ne sais pas quoi te dire, la vie est comme ça. Tu n'y peux rie... »

« Bien sûr que si ! J'y pouvais quelque chose ! J'aurais pu me retenir, je devrai mourir. Bella ! ELLE N'AVAIT QUE 16 ANS ! »

Son cri me fit brusquement sursauter, mon cœur s'accéléra, il l'entendit et sa tête retomba doucement sur mon épaule. Il chuchota comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer.

« Pardon, mon Amour. Mon Tendre Amour. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal. » Gémit-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward. Tellement. »

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position, face à face, à genoux sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit et me prenne dans ses bras, sa tête dans mon cou alors je jouai gentiment avec ses cheveux bronze. Il posa un délicat baiser dans mon cou me faisant délicieusement frissonner. Je pris la parole au bout d'une dizaine de minute.

« Qu'as-tu ressenti quand … quand … Non, laisses tomber. C'était une mauvaise idée. »

Je secouai la tête quand il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Ses iris rouges se plongèrent dans les miennes, me faisant frissonner. Il me regarda tendrement et me fit un triste sourire.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai tué ? Et bien … » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « J'ai ressenti du bonheur et un immense soulagement, comme si j'avais enfin pu boire plusieurs litres d'un délicieux nectar après avoir passé plusieurs jours dans le désert. Je … J'ai _aimé_ sentir sa terreur. J'ai entendu ses pensées. Elle avait mal mais je ne m'en souciai guère, j'étais enfin soulagé après … 90 ans sans sang … humain. J'avais oublié quel goût ça avait. Je … » Il secoua la tête alors que je le fixai. Il était magnifique, perdu dans son récit. « C'était seulement un concours de circonstance, je passai dans le centre ville de Seattle et alors que j'allai entrer dans la bijouterie, j'ai entendu le bruit du métal déchirant doucement la peau tendre de son poignet, son arôme m'est monté à la tête car je n'avais pas chassé depuis plusieurs semaines, je … j'ai perdu la tête. J'ai ouvert la porte de sa maison et je lui ai sauté dessus. Tu connais la suite … »

Le silence régna quelques secondes puis il prit la parole.

« Le pire, je crois... C'est qu'elle te ressemblait énormément. Elle était vraiment toute petite et fine, comme toi. Elle était brune mais c'est cheveux étaient plus clairs que les tiens. Ses yeux étaient bruns tachetés de vert. Comme … comme si la couleur de tes yeux avait fusionné avec la couleur des miens quand j 'étais encore humain. Je … J'ai tué une fille qui te ressemblait, Bella. C'est encore plus malsain. C'est … Je suis certain que si j'avais été humain et que nous aurions eu une fille, elle aurait pu lui ressembler. »

Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'imaginer cette petite fille magnifique qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Je senti ses mains froides effleurer ma joue comme une caresse. Je rouvris les yeux pour tomber sur ses rubis, tristes.

« Elle devait être magnifique, tout comme aurait pu l'être notre fille. Comment l'imagines-tu, Edward ? Comment vois-tu notre fille ? »

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague pendant un long moment. Il prit soudainement des feuilles blanches et un crayon de papier, puis se mit à dessiner, très vite, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je penchai la tête alors que je voyais un petit visage tout fin apparaître. Ses yeux clairs me fixaient et elle avait le sourire d'Edward, ses long cheveux étaient ondulés comme les miens. Ses lèvres étaient fines et ses joues étaient colorées. Il tourna le dessin vers moi et me sourit, nostalgique.

« J'aimerai tellement être humain, pour pouvoir te voir devenir mère. Et être père. Me lever en pleine nuit car notre bébé pleurerait parce qu'il aurait faim. T'entendre te plaindre que je ronfle et me réprimander car je ne baisserai jamais la lunette des toilette rien que pour t'embêter. Pouvoir manger de la nourriture humaine. J'aimerai beaucoup voir Esmée nous réprimander et nous traiter de gamin, Emmett et moi, en disant qu'elle n'avait pas signé pour avoir des garçons aussi bêtes. Que nous soyons tous réunis le dimanche midi pour manger un grand repas de famille chez Carlisle et Esmée, avec tout nos enfants. Si j'avais été humain, je t'aurais beaucoup d'enfants, au moins cinq. »

Je m'étouffai et lui coupai rapidement la parole.

« Cinq ? Cullen, tu n'aurais pu espérer que trois enfants maximum de ma part. Bon sang, je ne suis pas une poule pondeuse ! (N'est ce pas, Alli ? Mdr') »

Il partit dans un rire franc que je lui entendis pour la première fois. Il se calma progressivement et me sourit.

« Merci, Bella. Merci de m'avoir fait oublier que je suis un monstre. Je t'aime. »

Je lui souris et l'embrassai tendrement. Soudain, une question me tarauda.

« Dis moi, Edward. Pourquoi allais-tu dans une bijouterie ? »

Il détourna le regard et je suis certaine que s'il aurait pu rougir à ce moment là, il serait devenu rouge comme une pivoine. Je haussai les sourcils quand il prit une grande inspiration inutile, mon cœur s'accéléra quand il sortit un écrin et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait une magnifique bague de forme ovale, sertie d'une centaine de petits diamants.

« Je suis allé à la bijouterie pour faire réajuster la taille de cette bague. Elle appartenait à ma mère. Je … je voulais te demander de … d'être ma femme. Mais c'est sans donc inapproprié, c'est vrai, après tout, je viens d'enlever la vie à une adolescente. Je … euh … »

Je mis mes mains sur ses joues et le forçai à plonger ses yeux pourpre dans les miens, je lus dans ceux ci de la peur, de la culpabilité, de l'inquiétude et surtout beaucoup d'amour. Je lui souris.

« Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que de devenir ta femme, Edward. Bella Masen Cullen, ça sonne plutôt bien, non ? »

Il me répondit par un sourire étincelant et couvrit mon visage de baisers.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'a … »

« Edward. »riais-je « Arrêtes ! Tu vas m'étouffer ! »

Il éclata de rire et posa son front sur le mien, frottant nos nez et entrelaçant ses doigts glacés aux miens, brûlants.

« Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te faire du mal, future Madame Cullen. »

Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Il reprit son sérieux et parla.

« Entre, Alice. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur ma meilleure amie, elle nous sourit et se déplaça dans la pièce de son pas dansant, elle nous prit dans ses et s'assit face à nous. Elle prit la parole.

« Edward, je voulais te remercier. Tu m'as fais grandir aujourd'hui. Tu étais mon model sur terre. Je pensais que tu étais résistant, j'étais très impressionnée par toi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris. Tu es mon frère, et tu es n'es pas parfait. Et même si tu résiste au sang, tu restes un vampire. »

Mon fiancé – Je frissonnai rien que d'y penser – fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais été parfait, Alice. J'ai déjà tué avant cette fille, et même si je ne l'espère pas, je sais que je tuerai encore. Et je suis désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression d'être parfait. Je crois qu'après Jasper, je suis celui qui a bu le plus de sang humain. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je t'aime, Edward. »

Il ricana.

« Je t'aime aussi, Alice, mais il n'est pas question que tu organises mon mariage. »

Nous explosâmes de rire alors qu'Alice sortit de la pièce en boudant. Je pris la parole.

« Tu sais que ça ne l'empêchera pas de me traîner dans les magasins pendant des heures. »

Il soupira et mordit tendrement mon cou.

« Que veux-tu, Alice will be Alice. »

Je lui souris et le renversai sur le sol, m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. Il reprit son sérieux, les mains sur ma taille.

« J'aimerai discuter de ce qui passera après le mariage. Tu sais, pendant la lune de miel. Que va t-il se passer ? »

Il me sourit, malicieux.

« Et bien, je pourrai te montrer maintenant. »

« J'adorerai. »

Il passa plusieurs heures à me montrer ce qu'il me réservait pour notre nuit de noce. Elle promettait d'être très _intéressante_.


End file.
